The Other Cullen
by Aisha Renee
Summary: The other Cullen, thomas, almost forgotten in the mind's of his family, sets out to find the one thing in this world that will make him happy. With a list in his mind and a special gift that come's in handy, he's on his quest to find his soulmate.
1. The Meeting

**Hello! It's Aisha, and I'm starting my new story. The one I intend to actually finish. I've been thinking about writing it for a long time, but I didn't know how to start it, but, I've finally put it into words. Please Review and enjoy!**

_Eighteen years ago..._

"Thomas, you can't leave," Esme's voice was starting to crack from saying it so many times.

"I have to leave. You heard what Alice said. She said I couldn't find happiness until I left. I just feel like I'm in the same old rut here. Nothing is happening and I need some adventure."

"I think it's a good idea for him to go! He can show off that special gift he has!" Emmett's booming voice cam from behind me, "I mean, he can be in the sun, yet he's living in this rainy old town. I would love to be in the sun! And when we _are _in the sun, we can't be around humans!"

Carlisle had to bring up a point though, being the thoghtful person he was, "But, what if he gives into his more...vampiric tendencies. We have no forewarning-"

"I think I have that covered," came Alice's voice, "And it's already set in stone. He will not be happy here unless he leaves for a little while."

"Well, how long is a while?"

"Esme, you don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen to him...plus I really don't know how long he'll be gone. But, he _will _come back."

"Then it's settled, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

I started walking away from the table. I loved my family, but it made me angry and unsettled, when they knew tht if I stayed here nay longer, I'd be miserable, yet they _wanted _me to stay. I knew it was out of good intentions though. Esme didn't want me to leave. I was the youngest in the family. Physically _and _mentally. A thirty year old, trapped in the body of a thirteen year old adolescent. Plus, nobody had ever left the family for any amount of time. Except for Edward when he was first turned into a vampire, and I had been with the family for about seventeen years. So little time, but yet so long a time. But they knew that they couldn't deny me my freedon. If I felt like I needed to do this, they wouldn't stop me, and if they tried, I wouldn't let them.

"So, little brother, where'll you be heading first? How about sunny California? Or maybe the good ol' Sunshine State of Florida?"

"I really don't know Emmett." The truth was, I would love to embrace my gift of blending in, but it was just so uncomfortable being in the sun with humans. I always felt wierd, like any moment my gift would give out and people would know what I really was.

"Thomas, we're going hunting. Are you coming?"

"I don't think so Carlisle. I have some planning to do. I need to get my head together before I leave."

"Okay then. Goodbye..."

The rest of my family said their goodbyes to me, they knew I would waste no time in leaving, and that I would be gone before they got back in the morning.

In a split second, the rest of my family had left throught the front door and I was left alone. It was so quiet, but for me, it was never quiet. Right now I could only think of how Edward felt all the time. I could hear radios on the road next to the house. Feel the vibrations from the pounding bass. See the glowing animal's eyes from outside the glass wall. Smell the dinner's of the human's. Taste the smell of rain outside. I could also hear house party's of the teenagers while their parent's were gone, which brought another dilema my way.

How was I going to start my own life somewhere else when I had no parents there with me? _Be creative, _I tole myslef, _use your imagination. _I was confident that I coul do that. Practice made perfect, and I had plenty of practice.

I was thinking about all of this, when Emmett's question popped back into my head._ Where'll you be heading first?_

I hadn't thought about it much, but I thought now was as good a time as any. I only knew that it would be a small town, something easy to start in, where I could learn to know everyone.

In less than a second, I had a list of places that I would stay for about two years each.

I walked upstairs to my room and started packing my clothes. I would leave tonight.


	2. Parker

**Hello...It's me again. I think I want to make the story into the view points of two different characters. Thomas, Parker, and maybe a **_**few **_**chapters, short chapters, I remind you, where they are in the viewpoint of Alice. Sorry if I don't update the story as often as you, or I would like to. School started last week, so I'm pretty busy with homework. So...yeah. This chapter is in the prespective of Parker.**

It was the first day of school. I didn't know if I should be tired, anxious, or nervous. Of course, I had known these kids my whole life, but even though they knew me as well, none of them really _knew _me.

Sure, they knew I was good in school, and that I lived downtown, but they didn't know that I had no parents. They didn't know that I lived in an orphanage. Where people hated me. I was different. I didn't want to get adopted. Part of that was because from every adoption success story I heard, it was always about some little kid. Not an eighth grader. A teenager had a smaller chance of getting adopted. It bothered me. But that wasn't the only reason. I didn't want to have a new family. I didn't want to get close to somebody ever again. It had only been four years since my parents died. It's not some cliché how they died either.

It wasn't a car crash, on a rainy night. My parents were gunned down. It was very tragic, and it still hurt to think about them to this very day. One day we were just a happy family, sitting and eating dinner, talking about our days. The next day, they were dead, and I had no one in the world but me.

I remember it clearly. I was sitting at home, nine years old, waiting for Mom and Dad to come home from their anniversary. Anniversary number ten to be exact. There was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole only to find a police officer. Remebering what Dad had always told me, I opened the door.

"Are you Parker Valentine?" He asked, I said yes and he tod me the awful news.

My parents were walking home, and...you know what happened. The only reason they knew where to look was because my dad had his wallet on him. My picture was in it. A man had called the police while he was walking down the street. He just happened to look down the alleyway...

I wouldn't think about that. I had to be happy. For Dakota.

Dakota was my best friend. I had known her for two years now, but she never made me feel likd a _friend. _She was a popular kid, which meant that she had better friends than me. Closer friends than me. I was just something to take up space. But at least she treated me like a friend.

I wouldn't allow myself to get closer to her. She just might be snatched away, and I would be alone again.

I tried to isolate myself from anybody. I didn't talk that often, and people thought I was weird. I wanted to be weird though. Less people would talk to me.

It was then that I looked at the clock in my room, and decided that it was time to go to the bus stop. I never bothered with eating breakfast, but Linda, one of the people who worked there, always wanted me to. Which was why I left when I had basically no time left.

"Parker!" It was Linda. "Parker, I just want you to have a great day," I just noticed how she slipped a banana into my backpack as she hugged me, "don't get into trouble, I love you!"

I quickly pulled away from her tightening embrace, and ran outside, with a quietly mumbled "I love you" of my own.

I sat at the bus stop for only about a minute when the bus pulled up and stopped. A few of the other kids I lived with got on, me being last.

The bus left the orphanage then. Slowly at first, then gaining speed till it was at the limit.

I sighed, and again thought of the feeling that I could be described as.


	3. Journeys

**Hello again...I am so tired. It's almost 10:30, and I have a cold. I would have updated the story last week, but unfortunetely, I had and unnatural amount of homework, and I finished it all by the good time of about 8:00 p.m. So, I thought it was as good a time as ever to finish a chapter, hopefully you like it...And to all of the people who criticize the name "Thomas", I picked the name because it was relevant to the time that he was born. I was not just lazy. In fact, I did a lot of research to find the right name. Thomas seemed appropriate. Not too "out there" yet at the same time, believable...or, as believable you can get with vampires. And, speaking of Thomas, this is his chapter. And, in case of confusion, the chapter "Parker" was in the present.**

Eighteen years had passed since I had last seen my family. I was still not happy, and I had no idea where to look for happiness.

I tried to stay in the same place for at least two years, it was going well.

On the first day I had left, I had no inkling of what I was looking for, so I headed out from Forks, to Oregon. It was an easy place, but after a year, I got bored, but I had to pull it out and stay for two years. I did it, and when I finally left, nobody really noticed.

I had kept thinking of the problem of parents, so I decided that when it came time for conferences, I would just sign them up for a phone conference. Esme needed to hear about me once in a while.

Whenever my family called, I would never answer. I had already left once. I didn't want to give them hope that I was happy and would be back soon, when, in reality, I could be gone for more than thirty years.

From Oregon, I had taken Emmett's advice and headed to sunny Arizona. The two years there were agonizing. I still had that built up fear of the sun, so I didn't go to school some days, but eventually, I had to think of the suspicions teachers would have, the child services that would then be called, and then, ultimately, my family, when my teachers called them for conferences and told them that I hadn't been there for a few weeks.

From there, I went to Colorado. That was probably the best place I had been so far. I lived in a small cottage in Colorado Springs, right next to the mountains, where prey ran thick and I never got thirsty. Not to mention the beautiful sunsets and slowly watching the lights of houses turn on as the sun went down and the moon came up.

The two years went fast and I was somewhat sad when I had to convince myself that it was time to leave. I reminded myself that if I ever had a chance to go anywhere again, it would be to the fresh smelling, beautiful mountains of Colorado.

After that, I decided to step up the game, and traveled all the way up to New Jersey. In all the years that I had lived, I had never been there, and I had always wanted to for some reason. We had the money in our family, something was just always keeping me back.

Continuing, after those years passed, it was Massachusetts for me. _Those _years went well. So much for small cities. But, I stuck it out and finally left.

By this point, I was thinking about going home. I missed them, but I knew once I got home, Alice would give the same message that I had to leave before I was happy.

So I gave it one more chance, and I headed to one more place. A small town in Wisconson, where I met a girl named Parker.


	4. Vision

**Hello. I'm just in the writing mood, and I feel like I owe you guys for not updating regularly. By the way, I think I should tell you that I don't own these characters...except for Thomas, Parker, blah blah blah.So here's one of those amazing rare chapters that are in the view of our favorite vampire family. The Cullens! Don't read this part if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, though I assume most of you have. Renesmee is born, Bella is a vampire, basically where we let off after Breaking Dawn.**

I knew they were all staring at me. Waiting for me to spill the good news, or, the bad news. So far, the only one who could see what I was seeing right now was Edward.

He had a look of happiness, sadness, frustration, and knowing on his face.

Quickly I snapped out of my vision and went back to the family. Jasper had a neutral look on his face, while Carlisle and Esme looked worried. Rosalielooked like she didn't care, but she did. Thomas was still her brother. And, Emmett was sporting a look of enthusiasm.

Esme was the one that broke the silence.

"Is he okay?"

"I...I don't know. He's found happines, but I don't know when he'll be back...or who he's bringing back."

More silence. This time, Edward broke it.

"Alice, I need to talk to you."

I agreed. In my head, and I knew that Esme would be worrying again. The whole family would be worrying. Jasper would fix that, but I needed to reassure them.

"He _is _okay." I saod, and automatically felt a little of the tension in the room lifting.

I looked at Jasper, who in turn was staring at me and mouthed a silent "thank you."

Edward and I then left and ran a short distance to where the family couldn't hear us.

"Alice, you can't do this!"

"Edward, it's already happening, and it's not my life at stake, it's his. No pun intended."

"It's not his life! It's her's! That girl! She doesn't even know what she's doing. She's throwing her life away to a life of uncertainty and bloodlust."

He knew what I was going to say, even before I said it, but it hurt more in the form of words.

"Is that what you did to Bella?"

He was speechless.

"You did that to Bella and it made both of you happy. Are you denying your own brother happiness? Remember how you used to feel? All of us had a couple. You were the only one. Is that how you want Thomas to feel?"

He was silent for a moment. And then, almost so quietly that Alice didn't hear, he said, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Edward. I love you, but you need to be more selfless. If Thomas could learn from your mistakes, he would, but you haven't made any mistakes with Bella. You love her and she loves you. That should be enough. Now, stop refusing Thomas the chance of love. He'll make it right. I know Thomas and I know that he'll do the right thing. Now, let's go back to the house."

"You go, Alice, I need to think."

I left. Edward was thinking and that was what he needed to do. I knew that eventually, he wouldn't care what happened, but this built self esteem.


End file.
